


Can't have enough of you

by sydneyfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyfox/pseuds/sydneyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP drabble for rightonthelimit who promised to read my first story ever. Hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't have enough of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).



Harry’s fingers tightened around the metal bars of the headboard. The ecstasy of being pounded into the mattress by Tom’s thick cock was worth every bit of pain he felt as his asshole stretched beyond its natural size. Harry couldn't stop the steady moans coming out of his mouth every time Tom’s hips surged forward into him. This was the greatest fuck of his life.

“You like that, you little slut? You like having my big, fat cock inside you? What would your daddy say if he saw you right now, being fucked from behind like a whore?” Tom’s harsh words only served to fuel Harry’s lust, his blood boiling. His cock was twitching from the neglect, pre-come leaking out from the head, his balls ached with the need to come but he loved every second of the agony of having being denied his orgasm. He could only pant in reply.

Tom pumped his cock in and out of the boy’s hole, never letting up. He was going to fuck the little slut’s brains out. “Tell me how much you love it when I pound your boy pussy.” Harry was past the point of feeling any humiliation. All he wanted at this very moment was to please Tom, because pleasing Tom meant coming, and emptying his balls seemed like the most important thing in the world when they were about to burst.

“Yes, I love it. I love being your little slut. I love having you inside my boy pussy. I want your come dripping out of my ass. Fill me up, please!” Harry screamed when a hard trust of Tom’s cock hit his prostate.

Tom’s long fingers held Harry’s hips in place while he rammed himself inside the tight hole. He loved his lover’s dirty mouth. Harry got exceptionally vulgar when he was ready to come.  
He reached with his right hand underneath the boy and took hold of his rock hard cock. He started pumping it quickly, never stopping his assault on Harry’s ass. Harry surged forward, surprised by the hand on his cock, then moaned loudly his approval and spread his legs even more so Tom could sink in deeper. 

All it took was a few more pumps from Tom’s hand and he could feel the boy’s walls tightening up on his dick, trying to keep him in, to milk his come from him. Harry’s orgasm slammed into him like a truck. His mind went numb with pleasure, his world tilting, until all he could feel was the cock fucking him and his own emptying in Tom’s hand.

The feeling of having his cock being squeezed by Harry’s ass, as if trying to suffocate it, took Tom over the edge of his orgasm. He groaned loudly, spreading the boy’s ass cheeks to better fill him up. His come emptied inside the small hole, the spasms claiming all of it greedily. 

When he came down from his high, Tom gave Harry’s ass a light slap and a squeeze, before withdrawing his cock slowly from the boy so as to watch the tight ring of muscles glide over his dick. When he pulled free of Harry’s ass, his eyes focused on the little hole, now puffy and red. The white semen leaked out slowly, trailing down the back of Harry’s thighs. Before it could escape, Tom leaned his head down and licked a trail from the boy’s thigh to his asshole and sucked in the remaining come. He grasped Harry’s head with his hand and kissed him straight on the mouth. The boy moaned and opened his mouth to receive his treat. Tom pushed the come with his tongue from his mouth and into Harry’s. Harry took it gladly and swirled it around Tom’s tongue before withdrawing. 

“Show me.” Tom’s husky voice left little doubt as to his request. Harry opened his mouth slowly and stuck his tongue out smugly. He played around with Tom’s come a little, swirling it around on his tongue, thoroughly enjoying the act. 

Tom smirked. “Swallow” he ordered the boy. Harry closed his mouth and swallowed audibly all of the come, his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. “That’s my boy” approved Tom.

Harry hummed happily. “Mmmm, you know how to make me feel heavenly. I can still feel your cock inside my ass. I’m so not going to be able to walk for a few days. I think I need an alibi and a safe place to hide from my parents until then.”

Tom groaned. Having Harry for himself, at his mercy for a few days, with no interruptions from his parents? That ass better be ready to stretch permanently around his cock.


End file.
